


My Theory

by schwing_for_me



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bottom Yagami Light, M/M, Top L, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwing_for_me/pseuds/schwing_for_me
Summary: A battle of great minds turns into a battle of great bodies as things turn a little feisty one night between two geniuses.





	My Theory

"What the hell, Ryuzaki!? Haven't I proven to you that I'm not Kira already? What are you doing?! " Light yelled, any idea as to what started this whole kerfuffle a mystery to him. He dodged a viscous kick that his opposition let flying his way, reflexes kicking in, recovering from the shock of the first attack. A lamp flickered eerily, plunging the large room into darkness for a millisecond, before illuminating the scene once again.

Light and L were alone, lingering at the base after the rest of the anti-Kira taskforce had left, to continue a discussion that had been started yet not settled earlier that day. Light would never admit it out loud, yet he found debates with the genius detective, L, quite pleasurable; a test to his intellect and on the spot thinking. It was no surprise that a verbal battle between two extremely opinionated hotheads would turn physical, however Light could have sworn that Ryuzaki had been a lot calmer today, unlikely to let his emotions get out of hand.

L grunted, catching the punch that Light had swung in the direction of his pale face, which sported a rather pensive expression, eyes thoughtful. 

"Nothing needing much concern on your part," he finally replied, voice strained, as he wrestled with the brown haired man. "I am merely testing a rather interesting theory." 

L's usually monotonous words were underlined by a hint of steely malice and something else, something unidentifiable, leaving Light flabbergasted as to what the eccentric genius was thinking. His mind was reeling; being flabbergasted was not a common experience for someone like him.

Despite his doubts, Light finally got a punch in, his comparatively tanned fist smashing into L's pale face, knuckles against jaw, with a sickening crack. 

The black haired male flew backwards, slamming against the wall and consequently yanking down the shackle-attached Light with him. When Light finally got ahold of his bearings after the sudden jolt, he was on the ground.

Well actually, he was on L, who, in turn, was on the ground. Somehow the two males had ended up with their chests pressed together, legs tangled and faces inches apart. Light blushed slightly and looked away from the irrefutably fair male that was looking up at him somewhat mockingly, amusement clear in his sleep-deprived eyes. Light had never noticed before, but Ryuzaki's wide irises were far from the emotionless pits of black he always perceived them to be; instead they shined like spilled ink, a dark and toned blue to purple gradient. 

Like two separate twinkling galaxies, windows to his brilliant, vast and unexplored mind.

Unperturbed, L grabbed Light's wrists, forcefully yanking him out of his daze, and flipped him over, so that the detective was now straddling the clearly overwhelmed Light, his usually impeccable brown hair in disarray.

Light tried to do the same, to flick them back over in his favour, but L was pinning him down with such force that the man was sure it would result in bruised wrists. Light clenched his teeth. If there was one thing he hated most, it was not being in control. His brilliant mind had given him good reason to develop a habit of thinking he was always right, and that was most often the case, so feeling as helpless as he did now, unable to move and at the full mercy of a man that suspected him of mass murder, was alien to him.

"I could get used to this," purred L, in a predatory yet slightly detached way. He lowered himself down against Light's body so that their crotches were pressed together, and slowly began grinding against the younger man, hips moving to the steady and unfaltering rythm of his deep breaths.

Light gasped involuntarily as L began to move faster, creating a most pleasurable friction between his and Light's rapidly rising bulges, the fabric of their jeans chafing uncomfortably.

L pressed his cold lips against Light's, taking the younger male unaware and slipping his tongue into his mouth, letting it explore the wide cavity hungrily.

Light pulled away, eyes wide.

"Ryu-ryuzaki! What are you-ahh," Light's complaints were immediately silenced by a cold, long fingered hand that had entered his boxers, grabbing his already throbbing member. 

L leant in to whisper in Light's ear, his warm, sweet sugar-scented breath blowing over Light's face, causing him to shiver involuntarily. "What's wrong, Light-kun? Don't you like it?" The black haired male said, the malicious tone still filtering his voice.

Light pursed his lips, refusing to respond as the cold hand began to move agonizingly slowly, teasing him. Face dusted pink and eyes scrunched shut, he turned his head away, so not to satisfy the other man in a response.

L grinned.

"This is working a lot better than I thought it would," he mused, taking in the vulnerability of the male below him. "Who knew the oh-so-composed Light-kun had such a weak side..." 

Light groaned, as he felt his shirt being lifted slowly, cold air hitting his exposed chest. He felt L pinch his painfully erect nipples and squeezed his eyes shut again, fighting to hold in his moans. The detective began to play with the hard pebbles, pinching, twisting, anything to get a reaction out of Light. L's warm tongue moved down to his panting chest, licking his nipples, over and over, biting and sucking occasionally. 

"Come on, Light-kun, don't suppress it," he murmured against Light's skin, one hand playing with the boy's nipples, while the other was still jerking him off. 

L began to move his hand a little faster, occasionally rubbing his thumb over the tip of Light's vein-riddled member in a masterful fashion, but still not allowing for the brown haired adult to release, seemingly finding amusement in toying with him.

By now, tears were forming in the corners of Light's eyes, and he was about to wipe them with his arm when he felt the warm lick of a tongue lapping them away hastily. Light squirmed, still refusing to make a sound, not even noticing the older male shackling his wrists above his head with cold metal shackles that he produced from who-knows-where, while being mindful of his own chain.

The tongue moved down his jawline, outlining the contours of his strained neck, down to his muscular chest kissing, biting, sucking, licking, covering the pale surface with what felt like a barrage of hickeys. Light moaned slightly and L knew he had found a soft spot, quickly proceeding to bite and lick that place over and over again, basking in the pleasured whimpers of the panting adult beneath him.

Light could not suppress the surprised yelp that escaped him as he felt something prod at his entrance; a long finger had snaked it's way around to his butthole, and was now fingering the unbearably tight virgin ring of muscle.

"A-ah! S-stop-" he groaned, unable to formulate words correctly. "What are you- ah!"

He could feel L's smile as he slid the finger in to the hole and wiggled it around in an attempt to loosen up the tight tunnel. The detective used his other hand to slide down Light's trousers and boxer's and throw them to the side, before returning it to the task of massaging the man's dick, gradually picking up the pace and hardening his grip.

At this point, it was taking Light all that he had to hold in further moans, as he felt another finger entering his hole to join the first and begin to move in a scissoring motion.

He was being raped, for Christ's sake, and yet he couldn't bring himself to hate it. All he could do, to maintain at least an ounce of dignity or morality was to not vocally express his pleasure.

His body, however, was betraying him. Without his control, he was shaking, panting, back slightly arched, thick member throbbing and hard as rock. As if L was reading his thoughts, he chuckled.

"You may not want it, but your body at least, is truthful," L said. "You like this, don't you, Light-kun? You want more..." He purred. Suddenly, he peeled himself away from the younger man, and Light heard himself grunt at the sudden loss. Before he could even blink though, the black haired genius was back, clothes removed and hard member exposed.

Light stared. He had not seen the detective so exposed before, amazement taking over at the sight of his porcelain pale yet incredibly toned and muscled body. How did one with such a taste for anything containing sugar and a habitual distaste towards movement in general stay in such beautiful shape? Light's eyes raked over his colleague's body, an unfamiliar appreciation clouding his mind.

Again, Light found himself being pulled from his daze by L, as the man hoisted his legs up without warning, his own dick already painfully hard as he frowned in Light's arousing reactions to every little thing he did.

Light looked down and his eyes widened slightly as he took in L's size. That thing was going in him? No way.

"W-wait! I don't want-" Light started, trying to protest between pants. "This is way too- You're too bi-"

"Shhhhh," L silenced him. "All the better isn't it? Now shut up, please," he muttered positioning himself at Light's entrance.

"AHHhh," Light moaned loudly in a mixture of pleasure and pain as he felt L's tip enter his hole. He could feel himself stretching almost to the limit, as L slid his length in slowly, the warmth and tightness of Light enveloping him. The recieving end didn't know how much of it he could take, his whole body shaking as his strength completely abandoned him.

"W-wait," he stuttered. L halted his movements momentarily.

"Hmmm?" L said, eagerness to continue clear in his voice.

"I can't take it- You're so big," he whispered, face flushed. 

L frowned. "Tough, Light-kun. I'm not even fully in yet," he said, and thrust in the rest of his member with on fluid move.

"Ah-hh," Light moaned again, voice hoarse, as he felt the tip of L's penis deep inside of him, violating every moral rule he had set in his life.

"Light-kun," L said, voice wavering. "Look at me," Light turned his tear-filled hazel eyes to the detective, eyes pleading, pupils dilated. That look in itself nearly sent him off of the edge and L bit his lip. "I'm going to make you feel so good."

Without another word, he began thrusting slowly. Light groaned, as L got his prostate, eyes rolling back into his head in pleasure.

"F-faster," he moaned, forgetting his anger. L moved more rapidly, pushing deep inside Light with each movement, while Light started involuntarily bucking his hips in rythm with him, creating a beautiful friction.

"Jesus Christ, Light-kun," L panted. "Who knew you would be so kinky?"

"Sh-shut up, idiot," Light muttered, face flushed and eyes unseeing.

But Light couldn't last much longer; with the next thrust of L's hips, he came with a shout, his seed spilling over both of the men's stomachs, going completely limp.

L thrust shallowly a couple more times, then, with one big thrust, came inside Light.

He pulled out, and collapsed on top of the brunette in an exhausted heap. 

Light was throbbing everywhere; his skin was burning and his bones had turned to jelly, but it wasn't an unenjoyable feeling.

He smiled slightly, despite himself.

"Are you mad at me Light-kun?" The detective murmured sleepily.

Light stayed silent for a few moments. 

"Not really," he said. "Wait- Maybe a bit," he amended after a couple of seconds of thought.

L wrapped his long arms around him, turning to face him. "Glad to see I could prove my theory, though," he slurred happily.

"And what was that?"

L smiled into Light's chest. "That you'd make a damn good bottom~"

Light huffed, burying his face into L's chuckling form.

"Yeah right. I'm definitely topping next time." He yawned.

L tried to hide his satisfaction at the fact that there'd be a next time and simply closed his eyes contentedly. 

"Sure." He mumbled, almost immediately falling asleep, right there on the ground of the HQ, curled up against a man he suspected of mass murder. And he didn't even care.

"And I for one-" Ryuk choked, turning away, "am going to attempt to forget that I saw or heard any of that. Now excuse me as I go and burn my eyes out with a hot poker."


End file.
